Resurrection
by Puja723
Summary: One-shot. Harry was granted one final chance to see his parents and god-father in Deathly Hallows. What about the most feared wizard of all time? The Resurrection Stone grants the Dark Lord one final chance to see someone who he never met; his mother.


**Resurrection **

**Gah! I've had such an inkling to write a conversation between Voldemort and Merope ever since I wrote my character analysis. You guys should definitely check that out; I'll be updating that every week till I see the movie :D This takes place in the Forbidden Forest, before Harry makes the noble decision and finds out that he has to sacrifice himself in order to get rid of the horcrux in him.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. **

* * *

><p>He had given his warning to the school. Now it was all just a matter of time. He knew their "chosen one" would give his life for the safety of everyone at the school. It was such a Gryffindor thing to do. The just thought of hearing the word, Gryffindor in his brain made his blood boil. He almost snapped the Elder Wand in two which he held tightly clasped within his dead hands. The Death Eaters beside him turned to their master curious as to what was angering him this time. They did not dare move an inch from where they were standing or question him about it. While, Nagini was cautiously slithering around probably searching for something to feast upon until she was given an order by her owner.<p>

"My Lord…" Bellatrix squeaked out breaking the silence.

Voldemort completely ignored his most prized and powerful Death Eater. Something had caught the merciless Dark Lord's eyes. The Death Eaters assumed that it was Harry. No, that wasn't it. It was too soon for the boy who lived to be walking into the snake pit. There it was in the middle of the forest, hidden underneath the grass, broken branches left by centaurs, a gleaming red stone which was lifelessly lying on the ground. Nagini circled around the odd stone, curious about the stone just as her master was. Once Voldemort caught a good glimpse at the stone and he sneered with disgust. The stone was a different type of magic, he knew that instantly. The Death Eaters nearby just waited patiently for their leader to come back to them. They were like lost sheep without him.

The Dark Lord raised the Elder Wand at the stone intending on ending its meaningless existence. There was a strong source of magic within the stone. Whatever putrid magic was inside this stone it needed be destroyed now. He could not take any chances of some other pure magic defeating him since most of his horcruxes were destroyed.

"Tom…is that you?" A bewildered voice spoke.

Voldemort twitched in anger at the mention of his real name, which he had long wanted to erase from his mind and to everyone who knew him. He refused to be named after his muggle father. The man who had no idea that he had a son and had left his mother years ago when he found out she was a witch. A twisted, yet satisfied smirk fell on the malevolent Dark Lord's lips as he remembered how he had murdered his father at the age of sixteen.

Voldemort turned back at his Death Eaters furiously glaring at them. All of the Death Eaters stared nervously at him.

"Who DARED utter _that_ _name_!" Voldemort spat while brandishing the Elder Wand at his faithful minions.

None of the Death Eaters spoke. They were too busy fearing for their lives.

The anger grew in Voldemort's eyes when he was not getting a response from his servants. "I will not allow any of you to disrespect me by using that _filthy_ name!" He ordered.

"Filthy name? You abhor that name, Tom?" The same voice spoke again sounding completely disheartened.

Voldemort's red eyes flared with hate hearing the name which he had wiped out from his memory so long ago. He turned around seeing a transparent woman. It was obvious she was a ghost. The uplifting red smoke from the red stone on the ground must've conjured her. Voldemort seethed, knowing that he should've destroyed that stone when he had the chance. Her lanky hair seemed as though it hadn't been brushed in centuries. Her pale face bore an utterly exhausted and sad expression. The clothes she wore were obviously the ones in which she died in. A thin black cloak covering her hair and hovering down to her shoulders, the strands of thread were torn in different places. A simple worn out white apron which was covered in dubious amounts of blood and sweat near her abdomen was easily seen.

"_Who are you?_" Voldemort hissed bitterly speaking in parseltounge hoping to scare her away.

Hearing the funny language the woman slightly smiled. "Your father never mentioned me? Nor your uncle or grandfather?" She answered him and then spoke in parseltounge, "_Can't you not recognize your own mother, Tom?_"

Voldemort was taken aback by this. This was the woman who chose death over him. She chose to fall in love with a muggle.

He sneered at her hatefully. "Why do you show your face now?"

Merope frowned. "You do not wish to see me?" She looked at him closely. At what he had become without her. She couldn't fathom how he had turned out. "My son, my boy, look at you…I was hoping you would turn out just as handsome as your father…," She sighed. "It was my dying wish that you would look just like him."

"DO NOT MENTION HIM IN MY PRESENCE!" Voldemort angrily scowled. "He left you! He did not give a second thought that he had a son!" He suddenly looked rather gleeful. "But I took care of him, him and his mud-blood family. Hearing their blood curdling screams as death welcomed them, it was so satisfying. He proved his usefulness to me by giving his life to ensure that I would return again. Salazar Slytherin's legacy will prosper on!"

Merope stared at her son in shock. "You continued to carry on our ancestor's legacy." She almost felt proud of her son. "You have grown into such a powerful wizard, a muggle-born with all this power."

Voldemort aimed the Elder Wand at her. "I will _not_ have you insulting me! Do not compare me to those filthy urchins who have no magical ability!"

Merope took a step back. She stared at her son slightly terrified now. She did not want this for her son. She did not want him to be a monster. She started to weep. "Forgive me for leaving you Tom," She sobbed sinking to her knees. "I had no strength to go on…When Tom left me, I felt like he had taken my heart and my soul when he left me…" She cried. "I beg for your forgiveness, please do not hate me for leaving you."

Voldemort felt no sympathy whatsoever for this woman. He had lost a mother years ago. This was not his mother, just some woman posing as his mother. If his mother was a full blooded witch, she would have found a way to conquer death, just as he did with his horcruxes. Merope continued to sob and beg for his forgiveness until the last words that fell on her ears was, "_Avada Kedevra_."

* * *

><p><strong>If any of you were expecting a happy ending, sorry that would be doing injustice to Voldemort's character. It's way too late to change his deformed ways. Not even his mom could change him when he's in this psychotic state. However, I am planning to on a fanfic to write, maybe sometime in the distant future, about what if Merope was still alive and she raised her son. <strong>

**Uh...I don't what more to say except for review :o **


End file.
